This invention relates to a sewer alarm for installation in the house trap of a waste line. In particular the invention relates to an alarm for detecting accumulated water in the house trap caused by blockage of the outlet waste line or septic system overflow prior to overflow of the accumulated water into household plumbing fixtures.
While the prior art discloses arrangements for providing an alarm in the event of a blockage, many of the systems described are complex and therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture and install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sewer alarm for installation in a house trap that is simple, reliable, inexpensive and easy to install.